banthapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Jabba's Palace
Jabba's Palace was a big old Palace in the middle fo the Tatooine Desert. Jabba the Hutt liked to surround himself with the following things: *Frogs *Half-naked Twi'Lek Chicks *Crappy Musicians *People Trying to Kill Him Of these things, his palace was mostly filled with the 4th. Many of the visitors and members of Jabba's court were victims in a smear campaign created by the New Republic's PR department. After it was learned that many of the victims of Luke Skywalker's violent and merciless rampage were actually hired hands, recovering addicts, and invalids, Mon Mothma saw to it that their one-man Jedi Council's name was kept clean. It was then spread that they were all actually gangsters, criminals, Imperial spies, and jerks. Some may have had bad attitudes, but a surprisingly few amount on Skywalker's kill list deserved more than a slap on the wrist. Jabba's Court Court *Jabba The Hutt (Hutt male) *Bib Fortuna (Twi'lek male, Jabba's Majordomo) *Malakili (Human male, Rancor keeper) *Giran (Klaatu male, Malakili's assistant) *Ephant Mon (Chevin male, head of Jabba's security) *Salacious B. Crumb (Kowakian male, jester) *Tessek (Quarren male, Jabba's lawyer) *Loje Nella (Riorian male, Jabba's executive paperweight) *Bill "Wooof" Bacon (Klaatu male, Jabba's pilot) Skiff Guards *Barada (Klatooinian male, on Escort Skiff) *Pote Snitkin (Skrilling male, Escort Skiff driver) *Fang Shamm (Nikto on Escort Skiff) *Roy Bacon (Klaatu male on Escort Skiff) *Cedric Doallyn (Geran male on Escort Skiff) *Derek Yerber (Human male on Escort Skiff) *Ned Kierkeguard (Human male on Escort Skiff) *Cliff Nambla (Human male on Escort Skiff) *Vedain (Nikto male, Prisoner Skiff driver) *Kithaba (Klatooinian male on Prisoner Skiff) *Git-Rev (Weequay male, Skiffmaster on Prisoner Skiff) *Mar-Nuk (Weequay male on Prisoner Skiff) *Velken Tezeri (Human male on Prisoner Skiff) Palace/Sail Barge Guards *Gamorrean guards (Gamorrean males, 9 in total:) **Gartogg **Ghana Gleemort **Grissom **Jubnuk **Thug **Ortugg **Rogua **Thok **Warlug *Nizuc Bek (Human male) *Yotts Orren (Klaatu male) *Nysad (Nikto male, Sail Barge) *Fozec (Human male, inside Sail Barge) *Gailid (Human male, Sail Barge deck) *Karl "Klaatu" Bacon (Klaatu male, in palace and on Pleasure Barge deck) *Lathe (Nikto male) *Taym Dren-Garen (Human, former Private Detective) *Vizam (Nikto Male) *Ak-Buz (Weequay Male) *Grak-Buz (Weequay thrown out of Sail Barge) *Jim Toback (Human in green turret) *Geppo McNabbitt (Human, Sail Barge guard) Musicians *Sy Snootles (Pa'lowick female) *Joh Yowza (Yuzzum male) *Max Rebo (Ortolan male, keyboardist) *Rappertunie (Shawda Ubb male, growdi player) *Barquin D'an (Bith male, Kloo Horn player) *Doda Bodonawieedo (Rodian male, horn player) *Droopy McCool (Kitonak male, horn player) *Ak-Rev (Weequay male, percussionist) *Umpass-Stay (Klatooinian male, percussionist) *Rystall Sant (Theelin female, back-up singer) *Lyn Me (Twi'lek female, back-up singer) *Greeata (Rodian female, back-up singer) Slaves/Dancers *Oola (Twi'lek female, slave dancer) *Arica (Human female, Mara Jade in disguise) *Yarna d'al' Gargan (Askajian Female) *Jess (Human Female) Rebel Alliance *Luke Skywalker (Human male, Jedi Knight, prisoner) *Leia Organa (Human female, Rebel leader, slave dancer) *Han Solo (Human male, Corellian smuggler/Rebel leader, prisoner) *Chewbacca (Wookie, smuggler/member of Rebel Alliance, prisoner) *Lando Calrissian (Human male, scoundrel, guard) Bounty Hunters *Beedo (Rodian male) *Biff (Rodian male) *Bane Malar (Unidentified male) *Boba Fett (Human male) *Bossk (Trandoshan male) *Dengar (Human male) Therapists *Murttoc Yine (Human male, Narcotics therapist) *Bron Burs (Narcotics therapist) *Laudica (Human female, Smuggler therapist) *Thul Fain (Human male, Gambling therapist) *Soth Petitkin (Tefauan male, Sex therapist) *Neb Dulo (Tocoyan male, Alcohol therapist) *Attark (Hoover, Murder & Violent Urges therapist) *Ghoel (Wol Cabasshite male, General therapist) *Dave Texas (Sic-Six male, General therapist) Guests *Hermi Odle (Baragwin male) *Ree-Yees (Gran male) *Saelt-Marae (Yarkora male) *Gauron Nas Tal (Saurin male, prospective employee) *J'Quille (Whiphid male) *Cane Adiss (Yuvernian, former athlete) *Bubo (Frog-Dog male) *Tanus Spijek (Elom male, secret spy for the Rebel Alliance ) *Porcellus (Human male, chef) *Pucumir Thryss (Human male, recovering addict) *Palejo Reshad (Human male, Spice Trader) *Amanaman (Amanin, writer of Jabba's biography) *Rennek (Human male, Nerfherder) *Yoxgit (Ugnaught Male) *Dannik Jerriko (Azhat, not an Anzat) *Harc Seff (Ishi Tib male, prospective employee) *Shasa Tiel (Ishi Tib female, recovering addict) *Ardon "Vapor" Crell (Human male, moisture farmer) *Geezum (Snivvian, Clone Wars veteran) *Vul Tazaene (Kiffar, struggling artist) *Leslomy Tacema (Duros, writer of Jabba's unauthorized biography) *Herat (Jawa female) *Kalit (Jawa male) *Wittin (Jawa male) *Aved Luun (Jawa female) *R'kik D'nec (Jawa male) *Sergeant Doallyn (Geran male, actor knocked down steps by Chewbacca) *Rayc Ryjerd (Bimm male, smuggler) *B'omarr Monk *Darnay Pusifut (H'nemthe, travelling salesman, recovering gambling addict) *Balpa Humbucker (Aqualish, bank manager) *Algy Allin (Sullustan, assistant scientist) *Fascist Hammertooth (Nimbanel, scientist) Droids *EV-9D9 (Meren Data EV Supervisor Unit) *CZ-4 (CZ-series communications/business droid sentry) *8D8 (Roche 8D smelter droid) *BG-J38 (Roche B9 Worker Drone) *C-3PO (Protocol droid, planted by Rebel Alliance) *Perimeter droid *TC-70 (protocol droid) *R2-D2 (Astromech droid, planted by Rebel Alliance) *Tortured 2-1B surgical droid *Tortured GNK power droid Prisoners *Unidentified tentacled prisoner *Unidentified second prisoner *Unidentified Humanoid *Four unidentified short Humanoids Pets *Rancor *Sarlacc in prison cell Droid Dungeon Jabba's Palace also featured one of the most advanced Droid Dungeons in the Galaxy. Led by EV-9D9, the hardworking team of dungeon masters pushed the art of torturing droids to new and exciting levels for many years. Critics questioned the need to torture machines that, presumably, could not feel pain, but supporters pointed out that it was still fun. It may be noted that the Gonk Droid being tortured by having his feet burned, the device doesn't actually touch his feet, leading some to wonder how easy it is to fool a droid with placebo torture. Category:Places on Tatooine Category:Hive of Scum and Villainy